Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the Eighth Baby Einstein episode. It was released on May 30, 2002 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2008 for the 10 year anniversary with different segments Characters *Beethoven The Giraffe *Quacker The Duck *Pavlov The Dog *Wellington The Cow *Isaac The Lion *Neightan The Horse *Roger The Rooster *Baabra The Sheep *Noah The Elephant *Violet The Mouse Segments Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Intro Pavlov The Dog Smells Flowers Symphony No. 1 Walking Owls Subway Train Pavlov The Dog Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Toy And A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams And Runs Away Quacker The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Best Friend Quacker The Duck Stole His Bone Symphony No. 3 Pavlov Chases Quacker Pavlov Finally Got His Bone Fur Elise Spinning Bug Roger The Rooster Plays A Drum But Wellington The Cow Hits Him With A Cymbal Wellington The Cow Beethoven The Giraffe Pavlov The Dog Isaac The Lion Quacker The Duck And Neightan The Horse are Having A Parade A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around Baby Pictures Penguins Go Up The Stairs Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone Pop Up Bears Isaac The Lion Roars Symphony No. 5 Synphony No. 5 Isaac The Lion Cranks A Box And A Dog Pops Up Dog Toys Noah The Elephant And Violet The Mouse Build A Sand Castle Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 6 Symphony No. 6 Doors Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles Baabra The Sheep Sleeps Symphony No. 9 The Puppets Cheer Credits Children Playing Instruments Beethoven the Giraffe Bows His Head And Exits Deleted Scenes Cymbal Fun Pavlov The Dog And Quacker The Duck Play The Cymbals Bang A Drum Roger The Rooster Plays A Drum But Pavlov The Dog Knocks The Drum Down Doggy Fun Pavlov The Dog Plays The Trumpet But He Sees His Bone And Uses It As A Trumpet Bonus Video: Classical Toys Ludwig Van Beakhoven Conducts The Orchestra Intro Pop Up Bears Toy Symphony Ludwig Van Beakhoven Hears Ode To Joy Piano Sonatina No. 16 1st movement Bantam Of The Opera Trumpets Like An Elephant Tractor Rolling Caterpillar Ball Book Balloons Ludwig Van Beakhoven Sings Laaaaaaaaa! Leonardo Da Finchi And Ludwig Van Beakhoven Play Hide And Seek Symphony No. 3 Bantam of the Opera Sings In High And Low Notes Toy Crab Xylophone Cat Metronome Charles Darwing Flys A Plane Rondo Alla Turca Jane Aust-Hen And Ludwig Van Beakhoven sing Ah! vous dirai-je maman When The Song Is Over Ludwig Sings A Low Note Duck Cow Cat And Dog Pictures The Clock Charles Darwing Dresses Like A Frog And Croaks Ball Slide Stacking Rings Shape Sorter Bus Shape Sorter Emily Chickenson Plays A Xylophone Flipping Dog Toy Train With Dog And Cat Sonata For 2 Pianos Ludwig Van Beakhoven Sneezes To The Music Of Symphony No. 5 Food Pictures Toy Truck Allegro For A Flute Clock For Flute Trio Ludwig Van Beakhoven Plays A Saxophone And He Drops It Penguin Metronome Surprise House Marble Runs Flamingo On A Ball The Ruins of Athens, Op. 113: V. Vivace "Turkish March" Ludwig Van Beakhoven Jane Aust-Hen and Leonardo Da Finchi are having a Parade Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125 "Choral": IVb. Allegro assai "Ode to Joy Leonardo Da Finchi Blows Party Horns And Throws Them Away Credits Jane Aust-Hen Gets Blown Away By The Wind Classical Toys Deleted Scenes Rosy Sneeze Bantam of the Opera Holds A Rose And Sneezes At It Long Red Boa Bantam of the Opera Wears A Mardi Gras Mask And He Finds A Long Red Feather Boa Green Balloon Ludwig Van Beakhoven Flies With A Green Balloon When He Lets Go Off The Ballon He Crash Lands Look Up! Leonardo Da Finchi Looks Up And Balls Fall On Him Little Sneeze Big Sneeze Leonardo Sneezes Quietly And Loudly Achoo! Jane Aust-Hen Sneezes Flute Voice Jane Aust-Hen Speaks In A Flute Voice Because The Viewers Scared Her Raining Bubbles Emily Chickenson Sees Raining Bubbles And Eats Them Feather Sneeze Emily Chickenson Sees Feathers And Sneezes Aoogah! Marco Pollo Makes Honks Like A Klaxon Horn Sunflower Sneeze Marco Pollo Sees A Sunflower And Sneezes Party Hard Marco Pollo Parties Hard Polite Sneeze Charles Darwing Sneezes Politely Purple Balloon Charles Darwing Shakes A Purple Balloon Discovering Gravity Sir Isaac Hooton Discovers Gravity Symphony Sneeze Sir Isaac Hooton Sneezes And Then His Glasses Are Gone Spinning Spectrum Sir Isaac Hooton Blows A Pinwheel Goofs *The orchestra tune up is the same as Baby Shakespeare. *Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. *After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. *Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. *This is the Last DVD to use the 1997-2002 packaging *The number thumbnails are the same as Numbers Nursery. *The Welingtons Victory part plays the BBC closing music in the baby photos montage. We know this because theyre playing God Saves the Queen which is BBC's closing music. *The tarzan yell is almost the same as Baby Newton. *the cow mooing sound effect is the same as Neighborhood Animals and Baby MacDonald. *The ending to Ode to Joy is the same as the end credits Music for Baby Shakespeare. *In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. *When the end credits begin. the spider toy and confetti magically vanish even though theres no way it disappeared that fast and Julie Clark didn't even clean it up in that amount of time. *Earlier in the video, Sierra Clark was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. *The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. *On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy